How To Put 'Em Together
by BlowYouAway
Summary: Jen, Ryan and the Ely bro's excluding Jake have teamed up to put Sam and Jake together. Their plan? To go on a beach holiday. What happens though when Jake and Sam insist that they don't like each other? Does Jen's and the boy's plan work or not? Final Chapter Up!
1. Day 1

_**This Is How We Roll!**_

_**Hey you guys! This is just a "Random just for fun" fan-fic that I decided to do! It's to do with putting Jake and Sam together! Hope you like it! Enjoy and Review**_!

* * *

The blazing sunlight beat down on the ranch. Everyone seemed to have switched off and got lazy. Even the horses let their head hang low as they enjoyed the cool shade of the stalls.

* * *

Jen, Kit, Nate, Bryan, Seth, Adam, Quinn and Ryan all agreed with a small nod.

"That'll be great! I have been itching to do something like this! It was torturing to always just sit there and watch as Jake pretends not to like Sam!" Adam exclaimed crossing his arms and leaning back his chair in frustration.

"So…. What are we going to do?" Jen asked suddenly.

An awkward silence filled the room.

"We could go on a short holiday to the beach. I mean… seriously! The beach is perfect when you are planning to put 2 people together!" Seth exclaimed slamming his hands on the table like he had just accomplished a feat.

"Or… we could send them to a 1 room and bed hotel." Kit said raising an eyebrow.

A dirty smirked formed on his lips then burst out laughing.

"Nah ...they might throw themselves out the window!" Seth shouted defensively. "We should stick to my idea." Seth argued.

They all nodded in agreement.

"A beach holiday it is." Jen smiled.

Sam walked into her room lazily. Then she saw a little note on her bed.

"Huh? What's this?" Sam said staring at the tiny letters.

* * *

Hey Sam!

Jen, The Ely's :P and Ryan prepared a little holiday for all of us! You have to come or else we will never ever talk to you again! We already informed your dad so don't worry about that! Pack your stuff now as we're leaving early tomorrow!

From: Jen, JAKE, Ely's and Ryan!

* * *

"Ok? Why the heck is Jake's name in bold? Eh probs cause' Jen hates him so much." Sam muttered to herself as she took out her suitcase.

* * *

At The Beach!

"Oh god! It's so freaking hot here!" Sam whimpered as she climbed up the ladder to the top bunk and dumped her suitcase on the bed.

"I wonder what the boy's room looks like. Jen, You know what's funny? There's 8 of them! How did they all fit in one room?" Sam said smirking a little as she popped her head out and stared at Jen who was in the lower bunk.

"Jake is sleeping on the top bunk with Kit, Quinn on the bottom bunk with Seth, Bryan with Adam on the other bunk and Ryan and Nate on the floor." Jen said changing into her swimming togs.

"Jen! What the hell! You can't wear that! It's too… showy!" Sam shouted staring at Jen's bikini.

"Oh hurry up and change into yours."

Lucky me I don't have a swimming tog as showy as yours!" Sam sighed with relief.

Jen smirked when she thought back to last night.

"Arghh! I think someone swapped my togs!" Sam shouted narrowing her eye's like a agent looking for clues.

"How am I supposed to wear this? It doesn't even have a strap!" Sam rolled her eyes in frustration.

"I was really looking forward to swimming! Now I can't." Sam moaned.

"Oh please! Just put it on! How bad can it be?" Jen said when what she really meant was a big YESS!

Sam pulled on the bikini and climbed down the ladder.

"Wow Sam!" Jen gasped.

"I know! It's too showy! I'm taking it off!"

"No! Don't! You look so pretty!" Once Jen had a good look at Sam from head to toe, she muttered something that Sam couldn't catch.

"Uh uh. Sam take your hair out. You are forbidden to tie your hair this holiday!" Jen said sounding like a mother.

Sam obeidiently did as she was told. Jen sighed with frustration when Sam wrapped herself up in a towel.

"What? I don't feel comfortable like this!" Sam said pulling a face.

"You're not my friend if you bring the towel." Jen said sternly, hands on hips.

The Boys- Jake's POV

"Get changed into your togs! First up is swimming!" Kit shouted taking charge.

Jake changed into his surfing shorts and jogged on the spot impatiently.

"Hurry up you guys!" Jake sighed.

Adam and Quinn exchanged glances.

"You can go first." Adam said.

As soon as Jake shut the door behind him the boys smirked.

Outside

Jake walked slowly through the warm sand as he took in everything. The sun blazed with fury trying to tan him. He strained his eyes in search of Sam. When Jake spotted her Sam turned around and waved at him. His eyes widened when he saw Sam's chest. _Damn she's hot_. Jake thought to himself completely losing control over his own self. When Sam turned away from him he finally pulled himself together and slapped himself for thinking so dirty.

Sam's POV

Sam's eyes widened when she saw Jake's toned chest. She wanted to snuggle with him and feel completely secured by him. But she knew that was in her dreams. _How could someone like him like someone like me right? That's crazy talk. _Sam thought to herself as she quickly turned away from Jake just in case her feelings for him got bigger.

"Do you like the beach?" Jake asked suddenly startling the hell out of Sam.

She tripped over when Jen saw her chance and tripped Sam over so she would fall over backwards. Jake dropped beside her and tried to help her up, but instead he ended up arching over her. _I wanna know the truth. _Sam said deep inside her. Jen held her breath. When Jake leaned a little closer she ran back across the road to the motel where the boy's were sitting on the veranda.

"Nawww just look at them! I am really good aren't I?" Jen said clasping her hands together in awe.

"You look really nice too!" Nate said suddenly out of the blue which made everyone look at him but then they all nodded in agreement.

However a jealous expression replaced his awed one on Ryan's face.

"We should go inside. Just in case the two lovebirds go there." Quinn said with a dirty smirk.

"They won't, duh! No way on a beach in front of the public!" Kit laughed as they all walked into the motel.

* * *

**Sooooo did ya like it? Well even if you didn't I don't care! Just review underneath! It's like the easiest thing ever on ! You can look on my page to see Sam and Jen's bikini's.**


	2. Day 2

**_Day 2_**

**_Hey'll, Soz for taking so long to get this chap up! Well, hopefully it will be more dramatic (Hmmm?) and better than the last. (Better be!) So yeah it's day 2 of their Beach Holiday and they only have another 6 days left to get Jake and Sam together._**

**_Dedicated to my first reviewer and Beta Reader: Kavazya!_**

**_Enjoy and Review!_**

* * *

If the sun had planned on making everyone lazy, she had done it well. Sam lay on her bed, head resting on her arms, letting the hot Nevada wind sweep her away into Dreamland.

"Sam!" Jen called from the bottom bunk interrupting Sam's somewhat wonderful dream.

"What!" Sam rolled her eyes to inform Jen that she was quite irritated.

Not bothering to move, she kept lounging in her exact position.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. It's time for a chat!" Jen laughed while pulling a face at Sam's bunk.

"What chat?" Sam questioned as she rubbed her eyes, still half asleep.

"Tell me what you feel these days," Jen said with a smirk before biting her lip.

"Uhhh ...nothing?"

"Oh come on. You must feel something?" Jen pleaded.

"Well, truth is… I feel lazy," Sam said, pulling the covers over her head. Jen clenched a fist.

"Oh please! Just spit it out! You love Jake!" Jen shouted, really losing it.

Jen climbed up the ladder and grabbed Sam's arm in a frightening way.

"Admit it." Jen demanded, sounding out the words slowly.

Sam shuddered at Jen's fury. Her best friend's eyes were like burning coals.

"Haha… Jen, let go please." Sam requested, now a little creeped out.

Jen finally let go but glared at Sam. Sam jumped off her bunk, gave Jen the slip and ran for it. She bumped into Ryan along the way.

"Do you think that Jen's gone mental?" Sam said with worry.

"Yup, she has." Ryan confirmed while barely managing a straight face.

Sam's stomache dropped at the thought of her best friend turning into a psycho.

"It's all my fault." Sam groaned, meandering around.

"It is totally your fault. Samantha Anne Forster. What have you done?" Ryan frowned.

"There's only one way she'll turn back to normal." Ryan said, shaking his head.

"What? Tell me!"

"Tell Jake that you love him, then you kiss him then you ask him out." Ryan beamed at his own brilliance.

"No way!" Sam hissed.

"Ok," Ryan said, simply walking off briskly.

Sam bit her lip.

"No, I bet Jen's just faking it." Sam said trying to smile.

She's just joking. Sam hoped that was the case. She gathered up the courage to walk into the room and face Jen. When she slowly opened the squeaky wooden door Jen jumped down and bit her lip.

"Did you do it?" Jen said, her face lighting up.

"No…" Sam murmured.

Jen threw her hands in the air with frustration.

"Geez, how hard is it to go tell someone that you like them?" Jen said, gritting her teeth.

"Fine…" Jen smirked. "You don't need to tell him."

"Really?" Sam smiled.

"Yup." Jen smiled back. "But c'mon, you can tell me. I am your best friend." Jen whined.

"I don't like him!" Sam lied.

"Oh my God. No one's listening. Please?" Jen pleaded.

"I don't though!" Sam snapped.

Jen backed off.

"Geez…." Jen glared rubbing the back of her neck.

"I just don't." Sam said as she stiffly walked out with a long sigh.

Jen clicked the off button of the Voice Recorder.

"I guess I didn't need this after all?" Jen sighed, starting to feel a bit like a traitor.

Sam tottered out the door and let herself be swept away by the burning wind and sun. Her legs felt like they were made of metal, but she heaved her way through the ever-sinking sand. The incoming tide wrapped itself around Sam's ankle before releasing her and sprinting back to join the rest of the sea. She took a few steps back and sat down with a great thump. She rested her head on her knee while she wept.

"I can't take this. I hate having to lie. I love him more than anything else in this world but he doesn't…." Sam said covering her face with the palm of her soft tanned hands.

All of a sudden she felt herself being lifted up.

"Jake?" Sam smiled.

But this guy wasn't Jake. He was much more muscular and tall. He didn't have kind Mustang eyes.

"Let me go!" Sam cried,  
struggling to free herself from the guy.

The guy who looked very much Jake's age looked around before dragging Sam across the beach.

"Jake! Help!" Sam yelled.

The effort was futile: the guy's hands were already covering Sam's mouth. Sam eyes filled with tears until they were too blurred to see anything. She blinked hoping that the tears would fall, but no tears came.

* * *

_**Did ya like it? Hope so. I know, weird huh. This is what I call "Kidnapping." Maybe shoulda called it "Teenapping instead?**_

_**Well review anyways. **_


	3. Day 2 and 3

**_Day 2/ Day 3_**

**_This chapter may not be suitable for children under 12. Involves something to do with kidnapping and a bit beyond that…. Not much so don't worry. ;)_**

**_Many thanks to my Beta Reader: Kavazya, who edited my work to make it to this high set standard! Thanks so much! I only did the plot and did the story, Kavazya was the one who edited!_**

* * *

Before she could fully grasp what was happening, Sam's body crashed down on the cold, hard floor. Her attacker's eyes grazed her up and down then, with a big grunt, he started brutally ripping at Sam's upper clothes. Sam froze. What was this man planning to do? He pinned her body to the ground and hovered ominously above her. Without another word he stripped his own clothing. Sam wanted to scream but nothing came out of her mouth. Paralyzed with fear, her thundering heart seemed to pound outside her chest. She attempted to take out the little dagger that Jake had given her to keep her safe from her back pocket. It was already difficult with her hands tied behind her back, but it was nearly impossible with her hands shaking madly!

Suddenly she heard hoofbeats hitting the ground at a quick and hasty rhythm. Then she heard the ever so familiar voice of... Jake? But that couldn't be. How could she be hearing hooves when none of them had brought horses to beach this holiday? So this was what it was like to be driven mad with fear, filled with desperate hallucinations of hope.

Sam's whole body shook when a large, cold shadow loomed above her as she felt a heavy body climbing onto her. The tears finally arrived but they were useless. Sam closed her eyes, refusing to see what was going to happen to her. But then nothing happened - all she could hear were grunts and moans coming from the guy, accompanied by sounds of rustling and thudding.

"Sam!" Her eyes snapped open to the call of a bruised and bloody Jake.

Jake pulled his shirt off and put it on Sam. It was obvious that he was tempted to look at her, but he tried with great effort to avoid looking at her body. He easily lifted her up and carried her, taking slow, cautious steps. Sam swung her arm around his neck.

"What happened?" Sam quavered.

"Your safe now," Jake smiled reassuringly.

Even though she hadn't got her answer, she grinned in return. She took a backwards glance and saw Jen gathering Sam's thrown away upper clothing, Ryan leading the big dapple horse and Kit walking beside Jen. Sam pointed at the grey. Jake looked at Sam and opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by Ryan.

"Jake was looking for you and went totally apes and then we started looking for you, then we got worried, then Jake borrowed this dapple grey from a nice lady who lived nearby and then Jake, Kit and me beat him up and then yeah." Ryan blurted out all in one breath.

"He went seriously psycho." Ryan added with a grin.

Jake glared at him.

"The others called the police, but he took off before anyone could make sure he stayed put."

Jake shrugged uncomfortably.

"You know, I can walk," Sam smiled.

A blush formed on his face. He put her down but Sam collapsed immediately.

"So that's walking?" Jake laughed.

Ryan saluted and urged the horse into a canter.

"C'mon." He whispered.

Ryan rode the dapple grey at a smooth canter until he was out of sight.

Inside The House

Immediately Jake carefully sat Sam on the couch and went into her room and came back out with a blanket which he wrapped around Sam. She couldn't take her eyes off his tanned body, but when he noticed he got up and went inside his room.

"You okay, Sam?" Jen asked with worry.

"You're not mental?" Sam quavered.

"Of course not!" Jen laughed heartily.

"That was just an act." Jen explained before she disappeared into the laundry room.

Sam thought back to all the events that had taken place.

"I hope it didn't go that far." Sam shuddered.

Nate and Adam came out with some cake.

"Umm, it's just a small piece but we were saving this for you. We were working on it just before you got…." Adam elbowed Nate's side and glared at him.

"Sorry." Nate apologized quickly as he handed Sam the plate of cake and disappeared into their room again.

Sam felt embarrassed and lonely.

"Jake hates me now," Sam muttered to herself.

"No, I don't," Jake said shaking his head.

"I hate the guy for doing this to you." Jake whispered.

Jake awkwardly put his arms around Sam's shaking body. Sam wriggled out of the blanket and wrapped her arms around Jake's hot, sweaty neck. Jake pulled her closer to him. They could both hear the other's heart beat. Jen smiled in satisfied awe with the others behind her.

"Nawwww, now we just need to wait until they tell each how much they love the other and then kiss and get on with it!" Jen shrieked with excitement.

But Jen's smile turned into a frown when Jake let go and walked towards his room. The others all shot into Jen's room for safety. Jen punched her bed in fustration.

"Oh that little!" Jen hissed clenching her teeth.

"All of you out!" Jen ordered.

The boys all poured out of her room except Ryan.

"Why aren't you in your room?" Jen asked furiously.

"I want to tell you something." Ryan said beaming innocently.

"What?" Jen said releasing her anger.

"I've always thought you were different from other girls. I've always liked that..."

"And?" Jen interrupted smiling.

"Now I know. I like you." Ryan said not finding it difficult to say.

"Nawwww, thanks hun." Jen said, hugging him. "But, I'm sorry. I can't believe I'm saying this but... I already like someone else," Jen said sadly.

"Ok... I can respect that." Ryan said, still managing a killer smile.

* * *

**_"Soz you guys. I'm including a short Day 3 as well. :) " Jen said smiling._**

* * *

**_Day 3_**

Cautiously Sam emerged from the house, the unusually cold wind pushing past her. She stepped out of the darkness and onto the soft sand. Strolling around aimlessly, she basked in the infinite beauty of the world around her. The moonlight reflected off the sea as the sky's mirror image rippled in the calm waves. Sam dipped her feet into the cold water. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands. It was Jake.

"Jake, look at this..." Sam said pointing at the sea.

But the figure remained motionless.

"Jake?" Sam asked with worry.

Suddenly the guy pulled Sam up by the shirt. It wasn't Jake: it was the guy from the day before.

"Help! Help!" Sam screamed.

Then she saw Jake. He punched the guy to the ground and ran to Sam's side.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked.

But before she could reply, Jake went flying to the ground. A gang of men, which included her attacker, kicked him mercilessly. They beat him until the sun rose above the horizon and bleached everything with brightness. It was then that Sam saw Jake suffering in front of her; yet there was nothing she could do. She tried to run and get help, but she had frozen with fear.

"Jake!" Sam shouted helplessly, tears swelling to blur her vision again.

Then she saw Jake's eyes close... Sam cried out one last time before she woke up sweating and crying. Gasping for breath, she saw Jen climbing up the ladder.

"It's ok Sam, no one's here to hurt you. It's just me Jen, Jen Kenworthy." She murmured as she wrapped her arms around Sam and rocked her gently from side to side.

"Is everything alright there?" Nate asked, poking his head through the door.

"Out!" Jen ordered.

The head popped back in.

Peculiar and striking, the weather failed to be defined by the common categories. The sky's usual vivid, blue sky with patches with candyfloss clouds here and there had been replaced by a dapple grey one that hinted of a depressing tone. Even though the relentless sea kept comming in and out, all was quiet. No ear-piercing cries of sea gulls or a baby's cry. Nothing could be heard but the lonely waves. It seemed everything in the world but the sea had stopped.

Sam was laughing her head off at the hilarious performance put on by the boys. (Excluding Jake, duhhhh) "Oh my gosh! You were so right! This did cheer me up!" Sam managed while she kept laughing.

Next minute:

All was quiet. The boys had stopped and turned their ears towards the shower.

"Is Jake still taking a shower?" Bryan asked.

"What's wrong with taking a shower?" Sam asked a little confused.

"Don't you get it?" Jen said in disbelief.

Sam shook her head.

"Jesus..." Kit said rolling his eyes.

"Sam, he's been acting really strange these days. He tries to avoid wherever you are." Jen explained.

"I think he likes you. That's why." Jen added with a slight nod.

"No way!" Sam laughed.

"We're not kidding," Adam said, frowning.

Sam wanted to swallow hard like people did when they got scared but she wasn't she was... happy.

"You okay?" Jen questioned, rubbing Sam's back.

Sam nodded.

Sam, however, was in fact miserable in her belief of the impossibility of Jake ever thinking of her as anything more than a friend.

* * *

**_There it is, behold "How To Put Em' Together..." Review please!_**


	4. Day 4

**OMG!**___** Thanks guys so much for the reviews! They are much appreciated! Since you guys have been Choice, I'll return the favour, Well I tried so don't blame me... Aslo, in this chapter it will tell you who Jen likes... It's gonna be something you never expected. Probably.**_

___**Credits to: Terri Farley: For making PS a book! Kavazya for being such a awesome person and editing my fan-fics! :P And to BlowYouAway for being Horse Crazay!**_

_** A HUGE THANKYOU TO KAVAZYA, ME READERS AND REVIEWERS! You guys are de BOMB!**_

* * *

Day 4

The blazing hot sun beat down on the lodge and sunk into the room. The room smelt of sweat and food. Sam relaxed into the couch and flicked on the TV and, as usual, nothing interesting was on so she flicked it back off.

"Ughhh, there's nothing to do... Swimming seems boring, sleeping makes me lazy and doing nothing is so boring!" Sam threw up her arms with exasperation.

"Gee, at least it's hot. Imagine if we were at... Where's that place called? Atalantis? No... Oh yeah! Antartica!" Bryan said as he shuddered at the thought.

Sam nodded slightly, too lazy to get up.

"Is there anything to do? If we were at home, then I would have at least had Cody or the horses to keep me busy!" Sam complained.

"Oh shut up! Geez... Why don't we all go to our little pool at the back? We haven't checked that out yet?" Jen suggested as she winked at Ryan.

They all nodded in approval.

-

Outside.

-

"So where exactly is this pool?" Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The guide said that it was at the back, behind the kitchen somewhere..." Jen said, squinted at the sunlight.

"Want one?" Sam offered Jen a sunglass.

"Thanks." Jen muttered as she disapeared around the corner.

"Here!" Jen called.

They all ambled quickly to where Jen was.

They all stared with amusement at how small the pool was.

"This is the pool?" Sam hissed with obvious annoyance, eye's wide with exasperation.

"Haha, no. That's for like... 5 year olds! The real pool is over there." Jen pointed at the circular blue thing. Desperately the group all power walked over to where Jen had indicated. (Including Jake, yes I know. OOC much...) "That's better." Sam said, fitting the sunglasses over her face.

"First we gotta fill it with water, big boy." Jen snapped, shooting an icy glare at Nate.

-

5 Minutes Later

-

"That's done. Can we get in now?" Nate asked impatiently.

Jen nodded.

Nate was first to jump into the pool. (Around... maybe 1 meter deep I guess?)

"Oh... this is so refreshing..." Sam said as she submerged under the cool, blue water.

"Oh! I know what's perfect to do right now!" Jen said excitedly, clapping her hands.

"What?" Kit asked.

"Let's tell secrets!" Jen shrieked, flashing a look at Sam and Jake.

"I'll go first!" Jen said.

"My secret is... I have never ever had a crush until now." Jen said smirking.

Excitement danced around in her eyes, which were sparkling playfully.

"You next Kit." Jen nodded.

Kit got the hint and started.

"I have feelings for someone in this pool," Kit blurted out.

Sam and Jen looked at each other in a confused way.

"Your not gay right?" Adam teased.

"I'll go next!" Adam shouted.

"I used to like Jen," he said, smiling like an idiot.

Jen frowned and slid on her sunglasses at the same time.

"Go Sam." Jen smiled.

Sam took a deep breath and so did the others.

"I love the Phantom more than Ace. Only a tiny bit." Sam murumred.

Jen held her breath again and went underwater before comming up to surface without her sunglasses and an even bigger frown.

"Jake?" Jen hissed forcing a smile.

"I guess the biggest secret of my life is liking someone who I shouldn't be liking," Jake said dryly.

Jen mouthed a "Yess!" As she did a victory celebration.

"And I wonder who that might be?" Kit asked playfully.

Jake seemed to hesitate. He glanced at Sam and opened his mouth to speak but shook his head.

Sparks flew about in Sam's mind.

It's over for me... He likes someone else... Sam thought to herself miserably.

"C'mon Jacob." Kit smirked.

"I'm outta here." Jake said as he stepped out of the pool and staggered stiffly over to the house.

"Aww, he's out! Should we stop or carry on?" Jen said starting to lose interest.

-

Inside

-

"Jake!" Sam called.

"What?" Jake hissed as he opened his bedroom door.

"Can I come in?" Sam said, managing a weak smile.

"Whatever."

"How come you just left? Is there something that you're not telling me?" Sam whispered leaning closer to Jake.

"Have a seat." Jake muttered.

"Not exactly I guess.." Jake shrugged uncomfortably.

Sam gasped.

"It's Jen!" Sam shrieked.

"Oh... How could I have not known?" Sam said out of fustration.

"It's not." Jake laughed softly.

"Then who? You said it's someone that you shouldn't be liking." Sam whispered slowly, her eye brows meeting in a sad way.

Sam walked out of his room stiffly. Her steps heavy with desperation and disapointment.

"Wait.." Jake whispered gently, grabbing Sam's wrist.

"Do you really want to know who I like?" Jake asked in low voice.

"Yeah." Sam said.

Jake leaned closer. Heart thumping, Sam did too. Sam thought Jake would whisper something in her ear. But Jake had different plans.

He pulled Sam's chin closer to his lips. Screams rang in Sam's ears.

OMG. Sam thought out loud.

Just as she thought Jake would pull back he brushed his lips affectionately against Sam's.

Sam smiled in the inside.

"That's all?" Sam frowned.

"Course not." Jake muttered.

He pulled Sam by the waist into his embrace.

"Sa..." Jen said as she took a step inside the room.

"Nevermind." Jen whispered, grinning uncontrollably.

On her way out she bumped into Kit.

"Hey Jen." Kit said avoiding her eyes.

"Haven't seen you today, where were you?" Jen asked, attempting to start a conversation.

"No where." Kit smiled.

"You know how you said you liked someone in the pool? Who was it?" Jen whispered as she held her breath.

"Why would I tell you?" Kit snorted.

"So mean." Jen murmured as she walked away.

Suddenly Kit grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in.

"Fine I'll tell you when you tell me." Kit smiled.

"You." Jen whispered in his ear.

Kit pushed Jen to the wall.

"Gotcha kitty." Kit laughed.

-

At Home( Three Ponies Ranch )

-

"What made you change your mind about not telling Sam that you liked her? You were just like... 'I'm never telling her.' " Kit frowned.

Jake leant back on the gate, cross-armed.

"After she fell off that stallion... everything bad that happened to her seemed like my fault. Before she got... kidnapped, I didn't realize how much I liked her. But after that... it just sort of happened." Jake explained, his eyes fixed on the mountains that lay ahead of him.

"Do you know what happened to her? I'm not supposed to tell you this but... There's a chance that you might become a father." Kit smiled.

"Yeah right." Jake snorted.

"No, seriously." Kit laughed.

* * *

**_Feel kinda sorry for the other Ely's... they got no girl! Only Jake and Kit. LOL._**

**_I had no idea what to do for the ending. So that was it. That's the end. I know it's short, SO WHAT? In case you don't get it... After Jen's line they made love. kay? Review! _**


End file.
